


【云炤】魔咒

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Kudos: 5





	【云炤】魔咒

>>>

晚上九点。  
巫炤早早就回到自己的居所，他现在深受咒语影响，无法集中精神，情绪也变得更加敏感，心情更是不怎么好——至少连司危和怀曦都不敢招惹他，早早地就回去了。

他泡了一壶药草茶放在客厅的小书桌上，任凭自己陷入沙发之中阅读一本本古籍，没过多久，巫炤又无法集中精神了，他的脑海中逐渐浮现出另一个男人的身影，并且越来越清晰，巫炤猛然将自己从沙发中拔起，灌下一大杯药草茶以集中精神，他在今天内不知道重复了多少次同样的动作，只能靠金线花来维持清醒。  
这该死的咒语一直找不到有效的解决方法，巫炤想了很多方法，可没有魔药能够直接解除，当初也是因为缙云的性命危在旦夕，他才急得无视咒语也要救治对方，却没想到后果如此严重，到了连他都受到了极大影响的程度。

这时候，巫炤家的门却被别人敲响了。  
叩叩叩。  
巫炤死盯着那木门，好像后面藏着什么会吃人的怪兽似的，不，就算怪兽在他眼前，对他来说也不足为惧才对。他知道门外是谁，这不仅仅是因为只有那人会来敲响自己家的门，还因为他们现在有种特殊的联系——靠得越近，越是渴望对方。  
巫炤试图无视，也清楚的知道不能把缙云放进来，只要他们一见到面......

叩。  
木门又敲响了，这次只有一声。  
巫炤还是打开了门，他清楚地意识到门外是谁之后，就无法控制自己的渴望去拧开了门把，当然，巫炤也不怀疑，若是他再迟来个几秒，外面的人能徒手把他的木门给拆了。  
“巫炤。”缙云也觉得自己将要被逼疯，他不知道自己怎么了，从昏迷醒来之后就满脑子都是巫炤的身影，几乎每一晚都会做春梦——尽管他早就清楚自己的心意，但也不至于到每一晚都如此渴求对方。  
在梦里他不断狠狠占有眼前的男人，醒来后更加渴望拥抱与亲吻，他从来都不知道自己也能有如此热烈的情感。  
见不到对方的时候觉得难受，见到了又觉得更加难受了。

“再给我一点时间，我会想办法......”巫炤一开始还回避了缙云的眼神，但说话过程中不小心接触到之后，他又挪不开了，他们凝视着彼此的眼睛，好几分钟后便难以自制地拥吻到一起。  
这已经不是第一次了，他们自然变得更加熟练，很快又不知餍足地想要更多。

当后背抵到椅子上时，巫炤才意识到他们都做了些什么，在触碰到彼此之后，他们总会控制不了自己的情感，缙云也意识到了这一点，他率先结束了这个吻，但视线总归离不开那被咬得通红的嘴唇。  
“再给我一点时间，你先回去。”巫炤的声音听起来比以往要冷淡一些，但他的手指却扣紧了椅子，他非常清楚自己想说的是让缙云继续，而不是让对方回去，但是他不能。  
缙云也如他所想的那样不愿意离开，那名警官显然是一下班就摸过来了，连衣服都没来得及换，他们的视线一旦交汇在一起，又不愿意分开了。

“快走。”巫炤使了些力气与缙云分开，他们的嘴唇与舌头还牵着一条银线，他狠心将其碾断，就像他应该不该与缙云继续纠缠不清一样，他们本来就不是这样的关系。  
明明是天敌，却成为挚友，如今关系还变得更加微妙。  
“......可是我不想走。”缙云尝试过了，努力过了，他实在迈不动腿，只盯着眼前的挚友看，心脏正急速跳动着，眼里只有对方。  
巫炤从缙云眼中看到迷惑、不安以及倒映在其中的自己，他又忍不住主动亲吻了缙云，他们再度纠缠在一起，仿佛只有这样才能浇灭心中的欲望之火。

他们翻倒在桌子之后的沙发上，缙云的手率先探入巫炤的衬衫下摆，在腹部流连了好一阵子，又继续往下。巫炤被摁在沙发上揉捏爱抚，他自然也有想要摁倒对方的冲动，但在近身体力上他从来不是缙云的对手。就这一会儿的时间里，缙云早已解开他的衣服，埋首在他的颈侧满足地舔咬，为这亲密的纠缠发出满足的叹息。  
他们亲吻着彼此的身体，巫炤的嘴唇擦过缙云的眼角，与对方灼热的呼吸相融，缙云又亲了亲他的嘴唇，他们把彼此的嘴唇都舔得湿漉漉的，连嘴角都沾着咽不下的唾液。  
被压在下方的男人已经彻底显现出男巫的原型，红色的花纹从他的颈侧延伸开来，神圣但又有种说不出的情色，在巫炤又坐起身捧着缙云的脸接吻的时候，缙云一手撑着他的后脑勺，手指在那一头变得凌乱的长发中穿梭。  
缙云的手指很快摸索到那即将容纳他的洞口，他用手指在那头轻轻地戳弄，似乎在疑惑这里是否能够真的容纳他的东西——他确实疯狂地、迫切地想要占有巫炤，却也不想要弄伤他。  
巫炤伸手去推缙云的胸膛，似乎还想要从他身下挣脱，这让他看起来像是被发情期雄兽压制一样，没办法抵抗缙云对他做的一切，包括那沾着润滑液（巫炤甚至觉得那有些眼熟）的手指侵入那从未被人触碰过的地方，只能任着缙云将滑腻的膏状物涂抹在那地方，然后将更多的送入他体内。  
润滑的东西很快就被体温给弄化了，又被缙云的手指推到更深的地方去，显然这地方正在慢慢地容纳着更多，并且也在渴求着他，在长着枪茧的指腹去磨蹭肠肉的时候，那边只会湿漉漉地淌着水。

巫炤很快就发现他觉得眼熟的东西是什么了，作为一名男巫，他会按照顾客的要求给调制药品，却没想到有朝一日东西会用在自己身上，他记得这盒软膏的其中一种成分可以用于——催情。  
他想要开口说缙云几句，但事情正在变得更糟，就连药效都开始折磨他，不知是心里作用还是其他的，已然变得更加难耐。  
缙云的肉棒正摩擦着他的臀缝，分量明显，龟头不时在被手指撑开的穴口边缘戳弄，还没插进去就把人弄得一塌糊涂，若是平时的巫炤想必并不会想让那尺寸有些惊人的东西进入他的体内，但是在魔咒和药物的双重影响下，竟也有点不想拒绝。

那勃张的肉茎最终还是进入了巫炤的身体，巫炤却也低估了自己身体的承受性，哪怕刚才小洞还在贪婪地吃着缙云的手指，但肉棒的尺寸对他来说还是有些太过了。  
被撑开的感觉使人恐惧，巫炤难能有了想要逃跑的冲动，可缙云被湿软的后穴裹着，光是抑制强硬进入的念头就足够他好受的，他忍得颈侧和手臂的青筋鼓起，肉棒却违背主人意志地变得更大。  
巫炤只把肉棒吃下三分之二就已经显得吃力，缙云再往里抵入一些，他就会喘息两声抓着缙云的手臂，似是在无言地求饶。缙云的动作也是生涩的，哪怕他平时看起来多么骁勇善战，性爱却都是他没接触过的领域，他们两个都是稚嫩的新手，却因为魔咒而像个脑海中只有欲望的野兽，只能遵循着本能去动作。  
尽管如此，这样的结合还是有效地压抑了那狂乱的欲望，至少让两人都有了可以呼吸的间隙，脑袋也不再被欲望逼迫得将要发疯。

一旦开始，就难以结束。  
缙云明明深知这点，却还是难以自拔，他清楚这魔咒对他的影响，但他的决定也不仅仅是因为魔咒，他能感觉到自己从以前开始就对巫炤怀抱着这样的情感，只是魔咒将之放大，使他变得难以抑制自己的情感，也使这感情变得越加浓烈。  
缙云扣着巫炤的腰，仔细地朝着所找到的地方顶弄，把巫炤干得不住想要逃跑，又抓回来继续操弄，他俯下身舔咬巫炤的嘴唇，也不知是在安抚还是在索取，肉棒却近乎残酷地又挤入了一小截。

情事本该渐入佳境，可缙云只见巫炤皱着眉头看起来有点难受，他小声地压抑自己的喘息，在缙云的攻势下颤抖着身体，表情有着痛苦，也有愉悦。  
可事情出现了异常，巫炤身上的红纹正慢慢变得浅淡。——那看起来像是这名男巫的力量正在消失。  
缙云原本可以看到巫炤的真身，看到对方身上的巫师纹路以及眉心上的巫师印记，现在那些巫师证明却像是褪了色的墨水一样慢慢从巫炤身上脱离，这一切都使新手格林感到迷茫。

那股力量抽离之后，巫炤比自己想象中更加淡然，他想这也是皇室的目的之一，只要他跟格林交合，他就会彻底失去自己的能力，到时候那些人想要除掉他就能变得简单许多。  
“刚才那是......？”缙云刚问出口，巫炤就主动凑上来吻了他，唇齿纠缠的滋味让缙云沉迷了一瞬，他很快就明白巫炤不想多说。  
他们这才完全投入到情事之中，已然比刚才要投入许多，巫炤的后穴已经被肏得湿滑，违背主人的意志去温驯地吞吃男人的肉棒，刚才还留了一截的茎身也得以进入，完全为男人的侵犯做好了准备。  
巫炤的身体上遍布着缙云留下的痕迹，后者似乎热衷于在他身上留下吻痕与咬痕，如同标记一般留下各种印记。

巫炤的双腿被他摁开，隐约可见好些地方都已经被缙云蹭得发红，这样的颜色与白皙的肤色相对比，透着几分隐秘。缙云下压身体，肉棒又狠狠碾过那被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的肠道，引得巫炤小声呜咽，他很快又意识到自己发出了什么声音，当下很快又咬住下唇，将剩下的声音全部吞入腹中。  
缙云确实喜欢巫炤，但是却非常痛恨被魔咒影响的自己，他看着长相清俊的男巫在自己身下被插得露出隐忍的表情，男巫与格林之间横着的坎又不是这么容易跨过的，天知道他们的结合会使巫炤失去多少。

他们纠缠在一起，于欲海中颠簸，巫炤因为难忍的快感而弓起身体，将喉颈送到野兽的唇齿下，他能够清楚意识到，自己并未因此而后悔。  
——但是缙云呢？  
巫炤不知道这之后如果缙云恢复原本的样子，当这魔咒彻底的从他们的周身消除以后，他能确定缙云不会因此而后悔吗？  
答案自然是不能，一个格林和一个格林生物做朋友已经是史无前例的事了，从来没有一名格林会与格林生物牵扯一堆情情爱爱的事，有的只是杀戮与猎取。

巫炤的身体哆嗦着，大腿内侧处一片湿黏，那除了是交合处的体液，也有他射出的一些，快感对于初次经历性爱的人来说又过份强烈了，巫炤又滑了几次精，此时阴茎还淌着水，发胀着，渴望慰藉，而他却正在被缙云肆意索取，小洞也被那男人干得更湿。  
被肏得昏昏沉沉的男巫将手臂攀在缙云的肩上，企图减缓过多的快感，身体的燥热像是过旺的火焰，每次摩擦抽送都让性事攀上新的高峰。巫炤已然被操得失神，只是不断急促地喘息着，看起来缙云好几次都快把他操到高潮，至少他的腿早已酸软不已，就算被缙云撑起也无法使出力气。  
男巫的眼角微微泛红，被侵犯获得的快感过于强烈，他一度被做到失神，只需抬头就能看到缙云极具侵略性的表情，那格林生得一副极为英俊的好相貌，眉目间那股褪不去的少年气在上了床以后荡然无存，倒是让人心动得紧。可被他盯着的时候，巫炤又觉得自己像是无法逃脱的猎物，任着野兽的肉棒整根没入他的身体。

缙云正处于一种非常奇怪的状态，他以为自己是清醒的，又无法控制自己的举动，他将巫炤的身体翻了过去，重新进入，缙云听到自己的心跳跳得很快，这角度能看到巫炤的后颈，他能够将对方的长发拨开，在旁人无法触及的地方留下属于自己的标志。  
这一切仿佛都在告知缙云，这就是他想要的，一场淫靡的交欢。

酸软的快感几乎快要将巫炤吞噬殆尽，这并非一点点地侵蚀，而是更类似将一切席卷殆尽的飓风，他原是咬着下唇不愿发出淫乱的声音，却又在那格林的侵犯下发出断断续续的呻吟，那些压抑不住的声音里更是不乏欢愉。  
这魔咒显然不仅仅是让他们对彼此陷入无法自拔的着迷这么简单，在更深的欲望之后，藏着的却是深沉的杀意，施咒者的本意是想让他们自相残杀——但是缙云现在只想做死他。  
一切的混沌就像是就此离他们远去，这感觉非常奇妙，缙云甚至不能弄清自己究竟是清醒的，抑或是不清醒的，他扣着巫炤的细腰，用力地下压，将自己的阴茎挤到对方身体更深处去。  
缙云唯一清楚的认知就是他现在正在做的事，他正把那个平时看起来高傲矜持的男巫压在桌子上操，他能肆意侵犯巫炤的身体，甚至能清楚地感受到那温暖湿热的肠道正紧紧啜吸着，被肏得湿漉漉的小洞好像在引诱他做出更加粗暴的事。  
缙云再度抓着巫炤的大腿，又深又狠地肏入那完全为他打开的身体，他能够感受到巫炤也在渴求他，就如他现在渴求对方的身体一样。

身后的小洞早就被干得红肿不堪，巫炤就算看不到，也知道具体情况是如何，还不仅仅是他失去能力而已，现在完全是任由那名格林对他为所欲为。淫水被快速摩擦成白沫，沾得到处都是，有些挂在正在快速抽插的深色肉棒上，有些沿着巫炤大腿内侧留下，又蹭到了侵犯他的男人的小麦色皮肤上。  
“你根本不知道自己做了什么......”巫炤侧着头看缙云，他的嘴唇被唾液滋润过，还因为多次接吻而变得红肿，可缙云并未放过他。  
“......我知道。”缙云的眼神远比巫炤想象中要坚定，看得巫炤一愣，心跳如擂，但他很快就因为被缙云抱起来操而发出难以承受的气音——那东西太大了，快要把他弄坏。

缙云抽送的速度变得更急更快了，巫炤因为自己无法跟上对方的节奏而感到不满，他咬住缙云的肩膀，给那人添上了新的痕迹——好几个牙印和满背红色挠痕。  
交合处的水声噗滋噗滋让人听得面红耳赤，巫炤仰起脖子发出急促的呻吟声，他的腿抖得厉害，在被内射的时候又猛地绷紧，缙云在他的颈侧留下了一个吻痕，又是挺动数十下，他在为高潮射精做最后的准备，直把那小洞也肏得痉挛夹紧他的肉棒，巫炤只能像个被播种的雌兽一样被迫接受了缙云射出的精液，那些液体几乎全部被射入了他体内深处，黏糊糊地占有了他的身体。

情事后的巫炤浑身都是慵懒的气息，没有推开还抱着他的缙云，也没有拒绝格林间歇性地跟他索吻（哪怕那些精液还被堵在他的体内），但这显然还不是结束，欲望只不过得到了缓解，他们还需要更多。  
缙云把他抱到床上去，留下了一片狼藉的客厅，在缙云再次压上他的身体以后，巫炤主动纠缠上了对方，再度黏糊糊地交叠到了一起。

谁都没有意识到的是，其实魔咒已经失效。

——FIN。


End file.
